Novel caveolin modulators as therapeutics for uveitis Project Summary This research proposal seeks to develop a novel therapy for uveitis based upon modulation of inflammatory signaling via caveolae. Uveitis drives 5-20% of blindness, affecting people of working age and producing significant disability in patients with chronic disease. Caveolin modulators such as cavtratin are known to be able to modulate inflammatory signaling including edema and leukocyte migration, key elements of the pathogenic cascade in uveitis. E&B Technologies is developing an improved, second generation cavtratin, CVX-001, for the treatment of uveitis. The project goal is to demonstrate that CVX-001 can prevent retinal inflammation in mouse and rabbit models of uveitis and, in phase II, IND enabling work completed. Longer term, proof of concept in human clinical testing will be pursued and the clinical trials needed for regulatory approval will be conducted. Successful completion of this project will establish a new therapeutic option for uveitis sufferers with a reduction in blindness and visual impairment. 1